Mi amado Leviciento
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Esta historia es ficticia cualquier similitud con un cuento clásico es pura coincidencia, el protagonista de esta romántica historia es algo peculiar no vayan a sorprenderse pero sé que quedaran atrapados con su atrayente personalidad, belleza y carácter. Esta corta historia se desarrolla en un espacio y tiempo típico de un cuento de hadas.
1. Sirviente Levi

_Espero les agrade la idea surgió después de ver parte de la película Cenicienta en el trabajo, algo relajante sin drama ni eso... en mi intento por ser graciosa... según yo,,, está medio flojo pero es el primer capitulo veremos como surge después, _

_Espero les agrade este primer capitulo es una introducción, y deseo hacer mejor el segundo... Gracias por leer._

Muy temprano casi madrugada se ve a una delicada figura removiéndose entre las sabanas en una habitación modesta pero muy ordenada y limpia, se ve una pierna asomándose fuera de la sabana y se escucha una especie de leve sollozo.

_-!Mi%$#"... ya es hora¡... %&GQ &..._ Malas palabras salían del interior de esa sabana tan blanca como la nieve parecía muy enojada esa voz, de repente la sabana se elevó por el aire dejando ver una pequeña y delgada figura, sus cabello corto y de un color negro intenso estaban revueltos, cubriendo un poco esa mirada que reflejaba desgano y enojo, con el ceño fruncido su boca media torcida maldecía su vida y el hecho de levantarse tan temprano. Pero detrás de ese malhumorado rostro se notaba su belleza, un juvenil rostro aunque su edad no concordaba con su edad real, era un poco mayor de lo que aparentaba, levantándose decidió de mala gana lavarse, y hacer otras necesidades encerrándose en el baño, al salir cambiaba su pijama por una ropa sencilla pero eso sí muy impecable, pantalones, camisa, zapatos por último se colocó un delantal, que lo hacían verse adorable a los ojos de cualquiera, unos pajaritos se asomaron a la ventana parecían querer dar los buenos días al recién levantado. Con paso lento el malhumorado protagonista se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que los pajarillos comenzaron su dulce trinar, pero rápidamente salieron volando despavoridos alejándose de la ventana.

_-Malditos pájaros... Eso les pasa por venir a molestarme, lo último que quiero es escucharlos.._. Decía con desanimo recogiendo el zapato que había lanzado a los pájaros para que se alejaran. Limpió su habitación con mejor ánimo al parecer le gustaba mucho hacerlo, dando un fuerte suspiro salía de la habitación para comenzar su dura labor de cada día, pasó una hora y el silencio se rompió de repente.

_-Levi... Levi... Ven aquí..._ Se escuchaban los gritos de una odiosa voz masculina, con resignación Levi nuestro varonil y servicial protagonista caminaba maldiciendo al inútil que lo llamaba entrando a la habitación de este que recostado al espaldar de la cama.

_-Joven Jean... ¿Qué sucede?... _Decía sin darle importancia al que le gritaba mientras se sacudía el delantal.

_-Esto sabe horrible... ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cocinar?_ Le exclamaba con mala cara dejando a un lado el plato con el desayuno que Levi le había preparado a lo que el sirviente solo hacia mueca de desinterés.

_-¿Cuando usted aprenda a ser aseado? ¿Qué le parece? _Contestó Levi recogiendo una prenda del piso, con mueca de asco la volvió a tirar al fijarse que prenda era.

_-Le diré a mi padre lo altanero que eres..._ Dijo indignado el joven que se levantaba de la cama con el afán de pelear con el indiferente sirviente.

_-Dile... Él no puede decirme algo o llamarme la atención porque yo conozco su secreto... así que cállate... _Respondió nuestro valeroso Levi con seguridad viendo fijamente al hombre que era más alto que él teniéndolo en frente no se intimidaba por nada ni nadie.

_-Si es así ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Bien podrías irte._ Le dijo Jean con mala cara, no entendía el motivo de porque Levi seguía sirviéndoles aun cuando tenía chantajeado a su padre, bien podría usar eso y marcharse para hacer su vida en otro lado.

_-Mantengo una promesa..._ Exclamó Levi con fuerza en su voz a su hermanastro.

_-¡Qué dulce eres! _Dijo sarcástico Jean, pellizcando levemente una mejilla a Levi.

_-Suéltame, no soy uno de tus novios..._ Lo empujó y le contesto de forma burlona saliendo de la habitación.

_-Maldito... Uno de estos días... Uno de estos días... _Gritaba furioso y sonrojado Jean, pues aquellas palabras en parte eran ciertas.

_-Levi... Levi... ven rápido... necesito que me hagas un favor..._ Le llamaba en tono más amable una voz en otra habitación, a lo que Levi con un bufido solo acertó a entrar.

_-Dime de una vez... sabes que la paciencia no es mi virtud._ Decía Levi al entrar y ver a un joven rubio alto que dirigía su mirada fuera de la ventana.

_-Bueno, quiero que limpies esto... lo necesito para la tarde._ Respondió el rubio dándole un pequeño paquete a Levi.

_-Conoces mi debilidad... No negaré limpiar algo y si está muy sucio me gusta mucho más..._ Dijo Levi con algo de brillo en su mirada al abrir el paquete y encontrar un pañuelo manchado con polvo y tinta negra.

_-¡Que rareza eres! Querido Leviciento..._ Exclamó con burla Erwin acariciando dulcemente la cabeza del que era más pequeño que él.

_-No me llamas así... lo odio.._. Exclamó Levi con mala cara apartando la mano que le acariciaba, frunciendo aún más su ceño.

_-Por eso te llamo así, eres muy encantador cuando te enojas... _Erwin le dijo pretendiendo acariciar el rostro molesto de Levi pero quien hábilmente esquivó aquello con un rápido movimiento.

_-Déjate de tonterías, maldito acosador..._ Levi le gritó con mala cara.

_-Es broma, tú sabes que estoy enamorado de alguien más..._ Dijo sonriendo Erwin a Levi.

_-Sí, lo sé... lo sé muy bien, pervertido..._ Aclaraba Levi, pues en numerosas ocasiones había servido de intermediario para que Erwin pudiera encontrarse con esa persona, algunas veces también había sido testigo de escuchar ruidos raros y provocadores, cuando hacia guardia fuera de la puerta para que su hermanastro no fuera descubierto en su tormentoso y tórrido romance.

_-Espero lo tengas listo para más tarde. Mi padre te llama..._ Dijo Erwin con una sonrisa, y escuchando como alguien de voz más adulta llamaba al fiel sirviente a lo que Levi guardó el pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos, saliendo de la habitación de Erwin se dirigía a la recamara principal.

_-Sí, ya voy... ya voy viejo estúpido..._ Caminaba con molestia Levi, murmurando insultos al que le llamaba que era su padrastro. El caminar de Levi fue interrumpido cuando alguien tropezó delante de él.

_-¿Estúpido? ¿A quién llamas así? _Preguntaba con curiosidad Auruo viendo a Levi delante suyo.

_-A nadie... ¿Se siente atribuido a ese insulto? ¿No, verdad? _Exclamaba Levi a su padrastro con sarcasmo.

_-Pues no... Muchachito idiota..._ Le respondió el mayor que él con algo de duda, pues no sabía que contestar sin que el otro lo insultara peor con algún juego de palabras.

_-Para que me llamaba…_ Dijo hostigado el sirviente desviando la mirada.

_-Sé que te gusta limpiar, así que sabes te tengo una sorpresa... Bueno veo que mencioné la palabra mágica. _Hablaba con tranquilidad Auruo viendo un leve destello en la mirada de Levi al escuchar la palabra limpiar.

_- sabes lo del ático, el lugar que siempre has querido limpiar y no te dejo porque eres un raro que te gustaría limpiarlo, aun cuando la mayoría odia limpiar y huiría para hacerlo, lo estaba guardando para ti, todo el polvo de años está ahí... Toma un pequeño presente de mi parte... _Dijo Auruo entregando una llave a Levi que su mirada destello aún más, ese cuarto era el que siempre quiso limpiar y el más sucio de la casa, al que no podía entrar tomando la llave que le daba su padrastro.

_-Voy a limpiarlo..._ Levi con una sonrisa se disponía para de inmediato limpiarla dándole la espalda al mayor, si había algo que le emocionaba era limpiar, rara manía suya que era bien conocida por todos sus cercanos.

_-Ve, Leviciento... nosotros comeremos fuera, hoy no quiero tener dolor de estómago con tu comida. Disfruta tu día... _Le advirtió Auruo antes de que Levi se alejara, el joven notaba algo sospechoso, tanta muestra de amabilidad por ese hombre que lo trataba mal siempre, era un comportamiento extraño, pero la ilusión de limpiar un lugar tan sucio le parecía excitante aplacando un poco sus dudas, pensó que tal vez ese idiota quería algún cuarto más para hacer alguna tontería. Así que fue al cuarto de limpieza recogió una escoba a la que utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, limpiadores líquidos, jabones, varias franelas, un trapeador, un balde, se puso su pañuelo blanco tapando su boca y cabeza con emoción se dirigió al ático al dejar sus implementos de limpieza tomo la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura al abrir la puerta se llevó una fuerte impresión.

_-Maldito viejo de #$%fgfg#$$..._ Gritaba encolerizado Levi al observar el ático donde realizaría una limpieza extrema ahora era el lugar más pulcro que podía haber, casi lloraba de la ira que recorría su ser, fue burlado por ese idiota pero se las cobraría de alguna manera una próxima vez.

_-Vivir con tres idiotas, uno grotesco, un acosador y un monstruo..._ Murmuraba molesto mientras recogía sus valiosos implementos y se retiraba pateando todo lo que se le cruzara.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí en un gran castillo llegaba un distinguido caballero cabalgando su caballo negro como la noche.

_-Bienvenido a casa, Príncipe Eren…_ Exclamaban unos sirvientes haciendo una reverencia, a lo que el joven se ruborizo levemente algo avergonzado solo asentía con la cabeza.

_¿Qué secreto guarda el malvado padrastro de Levi?_

_¿Cuál es esa promesa que guarda Levi?_

_¿Cuántos novios tendrá Jean?_

_¿De quién está enamorado Erwin?_

_¿Cómo cobrara venganza nuestro Leviciento?_

_Leviciento es adorable ¿Verdad? ¿Sera capaz de captar la atención del tímido príncipe Eren?_

Algunas de esas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por haber leido y espero me dejen saber su valiosa opinión.


	2. Príncipe Eren

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo...**_

En un hermoso castillo un galante joven de cabello castaño hacia su aparición.

_-Príncipe Eren... Bienvenido a casa... _Exclamaban con una reverencia algunos empleados recibiendo al joven que sonrojado solo asentía con la cabeza, bajándose de su caballo se disponía a entrar a su castillo donde sus padres lo aguardaban.

_-Hijo... te extrañe mucho, ¡Cuánto has crecido!_ Decía con emoción Carla su madre con un cálido abrazo.

_-Solo me fui por un año..._ Respondía el joven con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a su madre.

_-Eren… Veo que un año lejos de aquí te ha hecho bien, te ves más maduro…_ Hablaba con una sonrisa su padre se acercaba a saludar a su hijo, este también le abrazo con cariño.

_-Vamos a comer, hemos preparado un banquete por tu regreso._ Decía su padre muy alegre todos se encaminaban hacia el enorme comedor, Eren notó a unas personas en el comedor parecían esperarlo.

_-Mikasa, Armin… ¡Cuánto me alegra verlos!_ Con algarabía decía el joven al reencuentro con sus amigos de la infancia.

_-Eren… Bienvenido…_ Exclamaban sus amigos con una sonrisa dándole la bienvenida. Todos se sentaron a comer y conversar animadamente sobre las muchas anécdotas del joven en el país extranjero, estando por concluir esa deliciosa comida. El rey se dispuso a dar un anuncio.

_-Eren hemos preparado una fiesta especial por tu regreso, la celebraremos mañana en la noche, hemos invitado a todas las doncellas del reino, ya que estas en edad de establecer un compromiso._ Hablaba su padre con seriedad el rostro alegre de Eren cambio a uno muy molesto todos lo notaron.

_-Padre, apenas llego y comienzas con esto. Déjame estar tranquilo por unos días al menos. _Exclamaba enojado Eren golpeando con sus puños la mesa, su padre se ponía de pie para responder a su hijo.

_-Debes casarte, quien sabe si algo le pasa a tu viejo padre un día de estos y no podre morir en paz, pensando inestabilidad en mi reino._ Explicaba el rey con algo de dramatismo en su voz, eso solo hizo que todos lo miraran con extrañeza.

_-Todavía estoy muy joven, para casarme… Madre… di algo…_ Dijo el joven fijando su mirada a su madre que resignada se disponía a hablar.

_-Bueno, si eres joven,_ Decía la mujer mirando a Eren, a lo que el joven miró desafiante a su padre sabía que su madre lo apoyaría.

-Pero un compromiso te dará madurez… además quiero nietos… Concluyó la mujer desviando la mirada, el joven solo cerró los ojos decepcionado al escuchar aquello.

-_Ahora soy un inmaduro…_ Replicó con molestia el joven

_-Creo que nos retiramos._ Dijo en voz baja Armin a Mikasa al ver que esa situación familiar se salía de control.

_-No yo quiero quedarme, esto me conviene… Tal vez Eren presionado diga que me ama para que no lo sigan molestando. _Respondió esperanzada Mikasa en confidencia a Armin.

_-En este momento lo dudo…_Murmuró el rubio al ver como Eren le ardían los ojos en furia. La madre de Eren notó la incomodidad de las visitas asi que se acercó a su hijo abrazándolo por el cuello, para tranquilizarlo.

_-Hablaremos después, Eren…_ Susurró dulcemente su madre al oído del príncipe calmándolo de inmediato, suspiró resignado poniéndose de pie se disponía a salir con sus amigos del comedor.

_-Te dije que era precipitado lo de la fiesta…_ Se escuchaba decir a Carla mientras los jóvenes salían.

_-¡Que fastidio! Si hubiera sabido de esto me hubiera quedado por otros años más lejos de aquí. _Malhumorado Eren hablaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-_Tranquilo Eren, no pueden obligarte a que te cases, si nadie te gusta mañana en el baile creo que tampoco te exigirán eso, dales gusto por ahora…_ Aconsejaba Armin a su amigo para calmar sus ánimos.

_-Qué más da, además…_ Suspiraba resignado el joven, pero algo parecía que recordaba pero decidió no contarlo.

_-Además ¿Qué?_ Preguntaba el rubio con curiosidad mientras lo codeaba, Mikasa solo lo veía fijamente

-_Nada…_ Dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

_-Te has vuelto misterioso joven príncipe…_ Exclamó Armin con desanimo, pero no lo presionaría ya que él también tenía sus secretos.

_-No es eso, pero bueno he hablado de mi sin parar cuéntenme de ustedes…_ Decía Eren desviando el tema, cuando iban al jardín allí se quedaron conversando por un largo rato, Mikasa tenía que regresar a su hogar así que se despedía de los jóvenes.

_-Adiós Mikasa…_ Se despedían los jóvenes acompañándola hasta la salida.

_-¿Por qué estaba como molesta?_ Preguntaba Eren al notar que Mikasa en el largo tiempo juntos parecía distante.

_-Te lo digo pero si tu no se lo dices… _Respondió Armin mirando la figura de Mikasa alejarse, Eren asintió con su cabeza.

_-Ella esperaba que con este tiempo separados, tú te volvieras más apegado… ¿Tu sabes?_ Dijo Armin con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, Eren se sonrojo un poco ante esa insinuación.

_-Oh eso… ella siempre será la hermana que nunca tuve… _Exclamaba sinceramente el príncipe con una sonrisa, nunca había sentido algún interés romántico por ella sin embargo le apenaba el no corresponderle. Viéndolo pensativo Armin le iba a sugerir algo.

_-Eren, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el pueblo? _Pedía amablemente Armin con una sonrisa.

_-A mis padres no les agrada que salga al pueblo así sin los formalismos de la realeza. _Respondía Eren con recelo mirando el castillo donde estaban sus padres.

_-Te desagrada eso que la gente te rinda pleitesía ¿Verdad?_ Comentaba el rubio al ver la frustración del joven, ya que siempre cuando pedía ir a algún lado lo mandaban con unos cuantos sirvientes y guardias, era incómodo y vergonzoso caminar por el pueblo rodeado de tantas personas que no lo dejaban disfrutar de su paseo.

_-Si me molesta… me molesta mucho…_ Decía el joven con un bufido de molestia.

_-Mira lo que traje la capucha especial para infiltrarnos en el pueblo._ Dijo Armin sacando de su bolso una capucha de color verde, esa era la que usaba Eren cuando se escapaba al pueblo y andar sin que lo reconocieran, ante esto el joven levantó su ánimo poniéndosela salían con sigilo del castillo hacia el pueblo, aún era de tarde y los rayos de sol deslumbraban el lugar, caminaron un largo tramo hasta llegar al pintoresco pueblo.

_-Nada ha cambiado… Como extrañaba mi pueblecito, en el internado todo era tan frio…_ Exclamaba algo emocionado Eren pues al le agradaba ese ambiente sencillo nada comparado al ostentoso mundo en el que se había criado, el ruido, los gritos de los vendedores, los niños corriendo por las plazas, con una sonrisa miraba su alrededor.

_-Todavía esta ese puesto donde vendían esos ricos dulces de manzana…_ Dijo Eren con curiosidad anhelaba probar esos dulces.

_-Sí,_ Respondió el rubio halándolo de la mano lo guiaba hasta donde ofrecían esos dulces, compraron unos cuantos, Eren se atragantaba devorándolos, Armin sonreía al ver feliz a su amigo.

_-Armin hemos hablado de muchas cosas, pero y tu… ya tienes novia o algo así_… Hablaba Eren con curiosidad cuando llegaban a una pileta de la plaza, al notar como su amigo parecía sonrojarse y perderse en sus pensamientos.

_-ahh… bueno… algo así…_ Respondió Armin avergonzado desviando la mirada.

_-En serio, ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?_ Exclamaba animado Eren, mirando a su amigo que parecía sonrojarse.

_-Como describir a esa persona…_ Decía con un suspiro enamorado el rubio y sus ojos parecían brillar.

_-Uhh mi amigo está enamorado…_ Exclamaba con alegría Eren codeando a su amigo con complicidad esperando respuesta a sus interrogantes.

_-Pero y tu Eren…_ Dijo Armin desviando el tema Eren solo frunció el ceño.

_-No me dijiste nada…_ Murmuraba inconforme Eren mirando con recelo a su amigo, este pretendía ignorarlo.

_-Yo no tengo a nadie… aunque hubo alguien que me gustaba hace poco en el internado…._ Respondió Eren con un sonrojo y parecía alejarse lentamente de su amigo para seguir su paseo.

_- Eren… espera…_ Decía Armin algo sorprendido y dudoso seguía a su amigo.

_-Pero el internado era de hombres… Eren no huyas_… Exclamó algo confundido el rubio tratando de alcanzarlo.

_-No precisamente, habían algunas profesoras y las de limpieza…_ Respondió Eren con incomodidad, parecía una respuesta forzada pensaba el rubio.

-_Ahhh, ¿te gustaba una profesora…?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Armin.

- algo así… Respondió Eren algo cortante.

_-No eres claro…_Dijo algo molesto Armin, pero el también no había dado respuestas claras a Eren antes.

_-¿Quién habla? _Insinuó con sonrisa sarcástica el príncipe, así que ambos decidieron dar por terminada la conversación, ya había tiempo después para indagar un poco más. Caminaron un poco más, cuando Armin vio su reloj se dio cuenta de la hora parecía algo presuroso.

_-¿Me acompañas al viejo molino?… Veré a alguien allí…_ Pedía Armin con seriedad no tenía tiempo de volver al castillo dejar a Eren y regresar.

_-Tu novia…_ Murmuró pícaramente Eren codeando a su amigo.

_-Nooo, no es mi novia…_ Respondió sonrojado y nervioso Armin, caminaba de prisa tomando delantera a su amigo en el trayecto hacia el viejo molino Eren no dejaba de molestarlo cuando se notaba el molino a unos pocos metros.

_-Espera aquí… Se molestara si alguien más se acerca, esa persona es algo malhumorada._ Advirtió Armin dejando a su amigo en un árbol a pocos metros del viejo molino, veía a su alejarse por lo menos podía ver a la persona que a Armin tenía ilusionado, resignado veía la escena todavía no había llegado esa persona y Armin esperaba.

_-Idiota, creyó que yo me iba a quedar tranquilo, me imagino la cara que va poner cuando vea su preciosa colección de revistas con mis garabatos, pero se lo merecía por jugar con mis sentimientos…_ Murmuraba una pequeña y delgada figura con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se acercaba al viejo molino, también tenía puesta una capucha al parecer también andaba de incognito, al fin llegó donde Armin que con una sonrisa lo recibía y saludaba. Eren miraba atento pero no distinguía a esa persona.

_-Es ella, es algo pequeña y pero muy delicada, parece ser hermosa aunque no la distingo bien._ Murmuraba Eren tratando de resaltar lo que notaba porque estaba cubierto.

_-Le está dando un presente, que tierna…_ Murmuró Eren enternecido al notar como esa extraña persona parecía entregar algo en las manos de Armin, quien se alegró al recibir ese objeto se notaba por su enorme sonrisa. Todo iba bien hasta que Eren vio a su amigo recibir un golpe en el estómago.

_-¡Pero que…!_ Exclamó Confundido Eren que corría hacia su amigo, la persona misteriosa se disponía a marcharse de prisa, al ver que venía alguien más, Armin arrodillado se sobaba el estómago.

_-¿Qué crees que le haces? _Dijo muy enojado Eren tomando entre sus brazos a la persona encapuchada de espalda.

_-Suéltame…_ Gritó molesto una voz masculina, mientras se retorcía para soltarse, pero Eren sorprendido y confundido no lo soltaba.

_-Su voz…_ Murmuraba Eren al escuchar como ese hombre que tenía atrapado entre sus brazos lo insultaba y se movía sin parar.

_-No tiene pechos…_ Murmuró Eren confundido mientras tocaba su pecho y notar que de verdad no era mujer.

_-Y tiene… Oh Dios es un hombre…_ Exclamó Eren escandalizado al tocar sus partes bajas y notar que tenía anatomía masculina, Levi al sentir esa inesperada y tosca caricia se sonrojó, Armin estaba en el piso en su rostro temeroso podía imaginar que pasaría.

_-Tienes un problema con ello, idiota…_ gritó Levi dando un ágil movimiento lanzaba a Eren al suelo de un golpe, el príncipe perdía la conciencia por el golpe recibido antes de cerrar sus ojos, vio el rostro más dulce que en su vida había imaginado, ese ceño fruncido y mirada asesina ya lo habían cautivado no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar del fuerte dolor.

Gracias por leer este segundo capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado...

_¿Será que la persona la cual ama Armin es nuestro Leviciento?_

_¿habrá triangulo amoroso?_

_¿Eren es un maldito masoquista?_

_¿Eren se aprovechó del inocente pero salvaje Levi?_

Muchas respuestas y más preguntas en el próximo capitulo, espero leer sus comentarios

bye bye y muchos besitos :*


	3. Rubios unidos

Mientras tanto en el viejo molino, un joven rubio zarandeaba a su amigo que estaba desmayado.

_-Eren, Eren despierta..._ Exclamaba preocupado Armin al ver a su amigo que había la consciencia.

_-No era para tanto apenas si lo toqué... Eso le pasa por agarrar mis cositas..._ Hablaba sin remordimiento alguno Levi aun así su mirada no se apartaba de ese joven que tirado en el piso parecía no borrar una pequeña sonrisa en ese juvenil y fresco rostro.

_-Bastaba con que lo empujaras... Oh Dios me van a matar en el palacio..._ Decía asustado Armin mientras Levi se sonrojaba pues algunos pensamientos no muy buenos pasaban por su mente al ver a Eren desmayado.

_-Nhhh..._ Se quejaba Eren, retorciéndose mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y lentamente abría sus ojos.

_-¡Que alivio! Levi, deberías disculparte…_. Hablaba seriamente Armin pero al dar la vuelta ya no estaba Levi, los dos jóvenes solo vieron una distante figura que corría a unos metros de ellos.

_-¿Quién es él? Es un salvaje…_ Murmuraba Eren que volvía en sí, y veía correr a ese joven a lo lejos.

_-¿Te sientes bien? _Preguntaba Armin al notar como Eren perdía su mirada en esa lejana presencia.

_-Si estoy bien, solo me di un buen golpe en la cabeza…_ Armin no deberías involucrarte con salvajes… Aclaraba Eren que se sentaba y esa misteriosa presencia había desaparecido de su vista.

_-Usualmente él es muy tranquilo un poco huraño pero tranquilo… Lo siento mucho esto es mi culpa…_ Aclaraba Armin viendo a su amigo que seguía adolorido.

_-Nunca imagine que te gustaran los hombres… Debiste haberlo dicho… _Decía Eren a su amigo.

_-Sé que tal vez debí decirte, pero no podía decir algo tan serio a mi amigo que acaba de llegar, pensaba contarte después… _Hablaba Armin con resignación, Eren suspiró y en parte era verdad lo que decía su amigo ya no valía la pena seguir recriminándoselo.

_-Así que él es a quien amas, aunque sea un salvaje si tú lo amas le perdonare el fuerte golpe…_ Exclamaba Eren con una pequeña sonrisa, Armin solo le sonrió muy animado.

Mientras tanto un Levi algo contrariado comenzó a preparar la cena en su mente no podía apartar el rostro de ese joven.

_-Levi, ¡Cuánto me alegra verte!_ Exclamaba Erwin susurrándole muy cerca al oído de Levi que estaba un poco distraído, este solo por impulso le pateo pero esa patada fue esquivada por el hábil Erwin.

_-Quieres jugar querido Leviciento…_ Murmuraba Erwin poniéndose en posición de pelea con Levi, que lo ignoró y siguió lavando unas verduras.

_-Odio que me sorprendas así,_ Decía malhumorado Levi.

_-Bueno estabas tan distraído que no pude evitarlo, acercarme así sin que lo notaras… ¿En qué pensabas?_ Aclaraba el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-Nada… Idiota…_ Exclamó más malhumorado Levi pues la verdad si pensaba en alguien y era ese joven al que había golpeado.

_-Bueno ¿Cumpliste mi encargo?_ Dijo resignado Erwin al ver el malhumor de Levi.

_-Sí._ Respondió Levi con mala gana.

_-¡Que animo el tuyo!_ Exclamó con sarcasmo Erwin que dejó pasar unos segundos y al notar que Levi no decía algo decidió preguntarle.

_-¿Pero qué te dijo?_ Decía con curiosidad el rubio a Levi que afanoso picaba unas verduras.

_-Que esperaba verte mañana en la fiesta y…_ Contestó Levi para que de una vez Erwin dejara de molestarlo.

-_¿Y?_ Exclamaba con expectativa Erwin al escuchar esa pausa.

_-No voy a repetir eso. _Murmuró con gesto de desprecio Levi.

_-Escríbelo entonces…_ Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Erwin le ofrecía una hoja y una pluma para que escribiera, con un suspiro Levi escribió en esa hoja entregándosela al rubio que al leerla se notaba su emoción y alegría, esa mirada que brillaba solo hizo sentir un escalofrío a Levi que continuaba con sus labores culinarias.

_-Que dulce… Dice que ama con todo su corazón… gracias Levi…_ Decía Erwin con alegría, Levi no mencionó palabra alguna y seguía cocinando parecía más molesto de lo normal.

_-Siento como si algo no me has dicho… ¿Pasó algo más?_ Hablaba Erwin tratando de ser comprensivo, Levi que no le contaría lo sucedido si se enteraba que fuera por su amante.

_-¿De qué fiesta habla ese idiota?_ Preguntó Levi para cambiar de tema ya que notó que Erwin no se iba a pesar de su silencio.

_-No lo sabes, mañana en la noche habrá una gran recepción en el palacio será el evento del año en este aburrido pueblo. _Le respondió animado Erwin.

_-¿Qué celebran los idiotas?_ Dijo Levi con desgano

_-El rey celebra el regreso de su hijo…_ Respondía el rubio al escuchar esa respuesta Levi comenzó a sospechar algo.

_-Ah sí…_ Murmuró algo intrigado Levi eso lo notó Erwin que siguió en su conversación.

_-El acaba de regresar, ahora que lo pienso Armin dijo que hoy estaría con él en la tarde, tal vez lo viste, es un joven de cabello castaño, y ojos color verde esmeralda. _Hablaba Erwin se dio cuenta que a Levi parecía temblarle la ceja.

_-No creo que haya fiesta…_ Dijo de forma inesperada Levi.

_-¿Por qué?_ Preguntó intrigado Erwin ante esa aclaración repentina.

_-Porque acabo de matarlo… bueno no lo maté en si…_ Dijo Levi con una pequeña sonrisa sombría recordando cómo había lanzado a ese joven al suelo tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente, ahora resultaba ser alguien de la realeza.

_-¿Qué hiciste Levi?_ Exclamaba preocupado Erwin viendo como Levi seguía en su labor. En el castillo Armin ayudaba a Eren cambiarse de ropa ya que del fuerte golpe le dolía el cuerpo y pronto seria la hora de cenar, el príncipe contenía su dolor para que sus padres no sospecharan de su agresión de alguna manera no quería que ese desconocido que lo había atacado tuviera problemas, ya que Armin le explicó la situación ambos conversaban de forma más abierta.

_-¿Tú crees que exista el amor a primera vista?_ Preguntó con un sonrojo Eren cuando escuchaba a su amigo conversar muy animado sobre su romance secreto con Erwin, la verdad era que ese Levi, de quien le habló Armin, no podía apartarlo de su mente.

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?_ Dijo Armin algo sorprendido ante esa pregunta.

_-Tú dices que ese tal Levi no es tu novio, es el sirviente de tu novio ¿Verdad?_ Respondió Eren un poco apenado al mostrar cuál era su interés romántico.

_-Si…_ Murmuró un poco extrañado Armin, no creía que su amigo de infancia también compartía sus gustos por los hombres.

_-Entonces él está libre…_ Murmuraba Eren con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Eren… pero él es hombre…_ Aclaraba Armin al no tener muy clara la situación.

_-Hay algo que debo decirte… Al igual que tú me gustan los hombres…_ Declaraba con firmeza Eren con un brillo en su mirada, Armin que estaba ya sentado en una silla cercana al príncipe se sorprendió ante esa confirmación tan seria.

_-¿no lo dices para que no me sienta mal?… debo decir que no avergüenza admitir mis sentimientos a Erwin._ Hablaba el rubio con algo de recelo.

_-No es eso, en el internado descubrí esto… Por eso no quiero casarme…_ _no con una mujer al menos…_Habló Eren y en su mente recordaba a un profesor que le hizo descubrir estos sentimientos meses atrás.

_-Ahh…_ Lanzaba un bufido de resignación Armin pensando la situación de su amigo pues no era fácil, ya que es parte de la realeza y tiene muchas obligaciones y responsabilidades que cumplir, además de guardar las apariencias, los dos amigos se quedaron callados.

_-¿Pero con Levi? tiene un pésimo carácter, siempre tan huraño y mal genio, además de eso es un simple sirviente._ Hablaba Armin con aire pensativo a su amigo que también sabía lo difícil que sería entablar una relación así pero animándose a sí mismo pensaba en Levi y su hermoso rostro molesto.

_-¿Y qué? Además no debe ser tan malo si dices que es el mensajero amoroso tuyo…_ Respondió Eren más animado poniéndose de pie se disponía a salir de su habitación.

_-Bueno si… _Murmuró resignado Armin pues en parte era cierto a pesar del mal carácter de Levi más que su mensajero se había convertido en un intermediario de su relación secreta, ya que Erwin era muy controlado por su padre ya que este quería que se casará con una doncella que tuviera mucho dinero, y el fiel sirviente se ingeniaba la manera de reunirlos, aunque el alegaba que era para molestar a su estúpido padrastro.

_-Ese Leviciento vendrá al baile mañana…_ Exclamaba Eren con una enorme sonrisa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo.

_-Creo que te matara si le dices así…_ Decía algo nervioso Armin ahora no sabía si fue buena idea decirle el apodo de Levi que tanto odiaba.

_-Como sea quiero verlo mañana… _Murmuraba con alegría Eren caminando fuera de su habitación.

**DIA DEL BAILE**

**Medio día **

Leviciento se encontraba limpiando una ventana del salón principal, él estaba solo por ahora, veía como Erwin que había salido temprano caminaba animado y de prisa para ingresar a su residencia.

_-Este idiota, viene tan animado seguramente viene de hacer sus cosas con ese otro rubio idiota igual que él… Claro aprovechó que el viejo estúpido se ha ido a buscar ropa para el cara de caballo de ese… _murmuraba Levi mirando a Erwin agilitar sus pasos cuando lo vio. Casi de inmediato sonó la puerta principal abriéndose de forma ruidosa.

_-Levi, Levi… Te tengo una buena noticia…_ Exclamaba casi sin aliento Erwin traía una caja de regalo en sus manos.

_-¿Si? ¿Qué puede ser bueno para mí?_ Murmuró malhumorado Levi y siguió limpiando la ventana.

_-¿Recuerdas lo del baile? _Preguntaba Erwin con una pequeña sonrisa sospechosa, Levi solo levanto los hombros no dando importancia.

_-Bueno, hay alguien que quiere que vayas…_ Respondió el rubio con emoción.

_-Yo no voy a ir a ningún estúpido baile._ Habló Levi malhumorado mientras recogía sus implementos y se disponía a ir a la siguiente ventana.

_-Te repito… Alguien quiere que vayas, me encontré con Armin y luego de …_ Contaba Erwin que recordaba muy feliz lo que había pasado entre los dos, no pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa.

_-No me interesa tu vida sexual…_ dijo algo asqueado Levi al imaginárselos.

_-Ese no es el caso, mira alguien que quieres que vayas hoy, te ha enviado esto…_ Exclamaba Erwin entregándole el regalo de envuelto en un delicado y fino papel, que tenía una nota encima. Levi al ver como insistía el rubio para que cogiera el obsequio y leyera la nota no tuvo más opción que agarrarlo bruscamente aunque tenía una leve sospecha de quien se trataba por lo costoso que se veía ese papel, y la conexión entre Armin y Erwin, también tenía curiosidad así que tomó la nota y la leyó en su mente lo siguiente.

_-Mi muy querido salvaje desconocido quiero verte esta noche en el baile, deseo que te guste la ropa que elegí para ti… No lo tomes como chantaje pero si no vienes, te encarcelare por golpearme pero sinceramente quiere conocerte, te esperare muy ansioso… Atentamente Príncipe Eren._ Terminó de leer Levi esa nota y varias emociones se juntaron dentro de su ser, pero la más notoria era enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarle? Pero viéndolo de otra forma era una audacia del príncipe eso le provocó un pequeño sonrojo que Erwin notó de inmediato.

_-Te has sonrojado…_ Molestaba Erwin a Levi que dejaba el regalo en una mesita cercana, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

_-No, maldito idiota…_ Exclamaba molesto Levi y se disponía a seguir limpiando pero no podía evitar sentirse algo emocionado, de que alguien al que había golpeado ahora mostrara tanto interés en su persona, además de que él también parecía sentir esa atracción.

_-Armin dice que el príncipe masoquista ha quedado cautivado contigo…_ Hablaba Erwin con una sonrisa traviesa, pero Levi decidió terminar su limpieza y dirigirse a la cocina ignorando al rubio.

- _¿Podemos ir juntos?_ Preguntaba entusiasmado Erwin siguiendo a Levi que lo ignoraba con el ceño fruncido.

_-Levi… oye escúchame cuando te hablo, olvidaste tu regalo…_ Exclamaba Erwin con el regalo en la mano por un pasillo siguiendo a Levi.

**4 de la tarde**

Levi estaba en sus labores en el patio con unas aves que alimentaba y en esas horas desde que había recibido esa invitación casi amenaza no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta, no sabía si debía ir o no. Jean que le gustaba molestar a Levi lo buscó por toda la casa y no lo encontró, así que pensando que estaba en su habitación decidió ir allí.

_-Leviciento_… Hablaba como canturreando Jean al entrar a la habitación de Levi pero no lo encontró. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver una hermosa caja de regalo sobre su cama, con curiosidad se acercaba cauteloso para tomarlo entre sus manos.

_-Esto es demasiado para ti…_ Murmuró con envidia Jean al abrir esa caja y encontrar un costoso traje de detalles muy elaborados, se veía muy costoso, cerrando la caja fruncía el ceño y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

_-Padre, debo decirte algo…_ Exclamaba con sonrisa maliciosa Jean caminando rumbo al despacho de su padre.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer este sencillo fic y por a las personitas que amablemente comentan también muchas gracias :* besos**


	4. La fiesta

**hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo con una mezcla de emociones, espero les agrade disculparan cualquier error pero apenas la escribi :***

**DÍA DEL BAILE**

**6 de la tarde**

Levi planchaba con cuidado unas camisas las que usarían sus hermanastros y padrastro, raramente esa tarde estaba demasiado callado y pensativo lo que notaron Auruo y Jean, Levi estaba muy dudoso sobre ir o no ir al baile analizaba la situación, cuando una odiosa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-Hey Levi… cuidado quemas mi camisa es muy delicada, pero que vas a saber tú de telas delicadas. _Habló Auruo mirando con desprecio a Levi, el solo frunció el ceño pensaba en las prendas que le habían obsequiado era mucho más valiosa y costosa que la ropa que planchaba.

_-¿Delicada, esta camisa corriente? Si la compraste en el mercado…_ Respondió Levi mientras seguía planchando y como era verdad, Auruo y Jean solo fruncieron el ceño con coraje, pues Jean le contó a su padre sobre la ropa que Levi tenía en su cuarto, ambos sin que Levi se diera cuenta se guiñaron el ojo entre sí.

_-¿Sabes lo del baile de la noche? _Dijo Jean con algo de ironía a Levi.

_-Claro, llevo más de una hora planchando sus ropas_, Respondió algo hostigado nuestro Leviciento.

-¿Piensas ir? Después de todo eres un miembro de la familia. Habló Auruo con algo de ternura eso solo hizo sentir un escalofrío a Levi.

_-¿De la familia? ¿Cuándo les conviene soy de la familia? _Murmuró Levi con sarcasmo y su mirada sospechosa se posaba en los dos frente a él, era extraño que sea tan amable.

_-Como estoy de buen humor el día de hoy, te dejare que nos acompañes._ Advirtió amablemente Auruo con una casi forzada sonrisa.

_-no gracias, no voy a ir… _Respondió secamente Levi y siguió planchando.

_-Vamos Levi, estoy tratando de ser bueno contigo por amor a tu hermosa madre, ella_… Hablaba Auruo con nostalgia, Levi solo frunció el ceño al escuchar a ese hombre hablar de su madre.

-_No hables de ella, cállate que si iré pero cállate… maldito viejo…_ Interrumpió Levi con molestia mirándolo fijamente aceptaba ir, aunque en el fondo él deseaba ir solo que no se decidía, pero por un segundo recordó a su madre y como ella le sonreía, eso lo animó era una especie de señal de confirmación, pensaba Levi.

_-Me alegro mucho, termina tus labores y alístate antes de las 8, te esperaremos en el recibidor. _Exclamaba contento Auruo, Jean solo le hacía muecas a Levi de forma infantil, ambos dejaban solo a Levi que seguía en su labor.

**Un poco más de las 7 de la noche**.

_-Levi mi padre dijo que irías al baile, me alegro que te animaras…_ Exclamaba Erwin que estaba ya listo para el baile, mientras entraba a la habitación de Levi que parecía recién haber tomado un baño, pues su cuerpo estaba medio húmedo.

_-Fui obligado… _Respondió de mala gana Levi mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

_-Conociéndote queridísimo Levi, sé que cuando tú dices no es no y sobre todo a mi padre, te gusta llevarle la contra, algo me dice que tu si quieres ir…_ Hablaba con una sonrisa Erwin que estaba parado en la puerta viendo como Levi levantaba la mirada.

_-Si vas a comenzar a molestarme, te lanzo por la ventana…_ Advirtió con molestia Levi mirando con fastidio a Erwin.

_-Pero cámbiate, se nos va a hacer tarde…_ Decía muy animado Erwin.

-_No sé qué ponerme…_ Exclamó Levi con un bufido de molestia.

_-¡que pregunta! Si tienes un hermoso traje ahí…_ Dijo Erwin señalando la caja donde estaba el hermoso y costoso traje.

_- no quiero usarlo, si lo uso será como aceptar los galanteos del príncipe idiota. _Acertó a decir Levi mirando la caja y recordando lo que decía la nota.

_-¿Vas a decir que no te gusta?_ Preguntó con picardía Erwin acercándose de a poco a Levi.

_-No me gustan los hombres…_ Murmuró Levi mientras desviaba la mirada.

_-No me vengas con eso, bien que hace poco te derretías por el mensajero…_ Hablo burlonamente el rubio haciendo apenar un poco a Levi.

_-Cállate, no era eso…_ Dijo con molestia Levi.

_-Además sino mal recuerdo fui el primer amor de alguien por aquí… _Exclamaba con una sonrisa traviesa Erwin acercándose a Levi para tomarle el rostro y verlo fijamente

_-Esas son ideas tuyas, nunca me gustaste, estúpido cejudo…_ Empujó Levi al rubio mientras le hablaba.

_-Ah no, pues yo recuerdo nuestro primer beso… ¿Lo recuerdas?_ Habló con una pequeña sonrisa Erwin mientras se sentaba en una silla.

_-No fue un beso apenas rozamos los labios, y eso fue cuando teníamos 10 años, además estaba confundido…porque fue cuando… _Habló Levi pero en las últimas palabras su ánimo decayó, recordaba ese roce pero también traía a su mente el momento difícil que pasaba pues fue cuando su madre murió, tal vez buscaba consuelo de algún modo.

_-Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar eso…_ Habló Erwin con un poco de tristeza, el sabía cuanto le afectaba a Levi el recordar la muerte prematura de su madre. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pero Erwin no iba a permitir que la gran noche de Levi se viera afectada aclarando la garganta decidía hablar.

_-El Levi que yo conozco se lo pondría para restregarle al príncipe que no te interesa, y que te lo pusiste para que vea que no le importas…_ hablaba Erwin sacando de la caja el traje de Levi quien solo lo miraba con desinterés.

_-Eso no tiene sentido…_ Susurró con desgano Levi, pero a la vez ese traje le parecía hermoso y era de su talla se quedó pensando en ello.

_-Algo me dice que tienes la nota del príncipe en el bolsillo, y la estuviste leyendo a cada rato por la tarde. _Dijo Erwin sacando de sus pensamientos a Levi que lo miraba con molestia al decir aquello.

_-Claro que no, no soy una chiquilla enamorada… _Murmuró con el ceño fruncido Levi.

_-Muéstrame los bolsillos…_ Ordenaba con seguridad el rubio.

_-no,_ Respondió Levi algo avergonzado, entonces Erwin en un movimiento rápido le saco la nota de uno de los bolsillos.

_-Solo la tenía aquí, porque alguien podía haberla encontrado como los idiotas de tu padre o hermano y esto me compromete por lo que dice del golpe a ese príncipe._ Se defendía algo avergonzado Levi pues como lo había dicho Erwin se había pasado la tarde leyendo la nota.

_-Bueno no te quito más tiempo, arréglate esperare afuera… a menos que quieras que te ayude a vestir._ Dijo Erwin con una sonrisa sugerente mientras se paraba en la puerta para salir.

_-No, idiota anda a vestir o desvestir a tu rubiecito ese…_ Exclamaba molesto Levi lanzándole un zapato.

_-¿Celoso?_ Dijo el rubio que al ver la mirada asesina de Levi salió corriendo.

**Un poco antes de las 8 de la noche**

En el recibidor estaban muy engalanados Auruo y Jean, parecían ansiosos y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

_-Me siento raro así…_ Hablaba algo incómodo Levi en un hermoso traje color azul, mientras caminaba junto a Erwin por uno de los pasillos para llegar al salón.

_-Oh pero que dices querido, estas hermoso… cualquiera al verte ahora nunca se le cruzaría la idea de que eres un sirviente pareces de la realeza, que buen gusto tiene tu príncipe enamorado._ Exclamaba muy animado Erwin codeando con complicidad a Levi que desviaba la mirada.

_-Cállate…_ Murmuró con molestia Levi llegando al salón donde les esperaban Auruo y Jean que lo veían sorprendidos.

_-Erwin, ve a avisarle al cochero que traiga el carruaje a la entrada. _Ordenaba Auruo a Erwin que obedeció y parecía ir a la cocina a avisarle al cochero.

_-Levi… ¿Eres tú?_ Exclamaban Auruo y Jean a la vez una vez que Erwin se alejaba, se notaba la envidia en la mirada de Jean, Levi se sentía incomodó por que el ambiente se tensó un poco.

_-No, soy un espíritu del más allá que se parece a él… Idiotas…_ Respondió sarcásticamente Levi para liberar un poco su tensión.

_-No tienes que ser tan grosero… _Advirtió con molestia Jean, que miraba el traje de Levi era mucho más costoso que el que el traía puesto.

_-Puedo preguntar… ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa? _Dijo Auruo con curiosidad pero se notaba su molestia, y en realidad no sabían de donde Levi lo obtuvo, pero no les importaba llevarían a cabo su plan.

_-Yo la tenía guardada, era de mi padre…_ Respondió con seguridad Levi viendo desafiante a ambos que estaban frente a él.

_-Ah sí… es demasiado para ti, un simple sirviente…_ Decía Jean con coraje.

_-No es mi culpa que ustedes sean unos idiotas con ropa barata…_ Dijo burlonamente Levi al ver la envidia y coraje de ambos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Exclamó furioso Auruo, empujando al suelo a Levi que cayó sentado pues lo tiraron desprevenido cuando se disponía a levantarse alguien se sentaba sobre su abdomen presionándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Habló enojado Levi forcejeando viendo a Jean sobre él.

-Ups, es tan delicada esta ropa que se rasga con facilidad… Dijo Jean con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando rompió con fuerza la camisa del costoso traje.

-No me toquen… Exclamaba Levi que se retorcía pero Auruo también comenzó a romper su ropa que se deshacía frente a los ojos de Levi quien por orgullo decidió no hacer más y dejar que rompan su traje, se sentía tan humillado.

_-Maldito idiota, por fin me he cobrado una de tantas que me haces…_ Susurró Auruo al oído de Levi que se sentaba en medio del salón con sus prendas rotas que dejaban ver parte de su delicada piel.

_-¿Qué le pasó a Levi?_ Preguntó preocupado Erwin al ver la escena, viendo como Levi tenía la cabeza agachada y no decía palabra alguna.

_-Nada, y no te acerques sino te quedas sin herencia._ Ordenó con firmeza Auruo mientras se alejaban de Levi, apretando los puños Erwin detuvo su acercamiento a Levi pero dudaba entre acercarse o no.

_-No te preocupes Erwin, tú sabías muy bien que no quería ir…_ Se escuchó la voz de Levi pero no levantaba la cabeza, Erwin quien era su más cercano lo conocía muy bien, sabía que Levi no era de quedarse sentado cuando le hacían algo, eso significaba que se sentía humillado en gran manera y un triste sentir le invadió, así que se disponía a animarlo pero frente a él se colocaron su padre y hermano impidiéndole el paso.

_-Son unos inhumanos… _Exclamó Erwin disponiéndose a pasar a pesar de la amenaza de su padre. Pero Levi levantó su rostro y tranquilamente miró a Erwin y le hizo seña que se fuera.

_-Vámonos…_ Ordenó Auruo a sus hijos, uno iba muy contento el otro estaba más que furioso, mirando por última vez a Levi salía de la residencia. Levi se recostó en medio del salón miraba el techo, con una mano tomaba un retazo de la tela poniéndola frente a él.

_-Siempre es lo mismo cuando algo bueno parece que me pasa algo lo estropea, nací para ser infeliz, si tan solo estuvieras conmigo…_ Murmuraba con tristeza Levi, recordaba a su madre y como su vida había cambiado cuando murió, no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima resbalara humedeciendo su mejilla.

_-¿Por qué tan triste hermoso hombrecito?_ Se escuchó una voz femenina en medio del silencioso salón. Levi al escuchar eso e levantó asustado.

_-¿Quién eres tú?_ Exclamó Levi poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-_Soy tu hada madrina,_ Respondió una mujer de cabello castaño y enormes lentes, parecía tener una túnica color verde.

_-Eres fea, no se supone que las hadas madrinas son hermosas… _Dijo sarcástico Levi al verla de pies a cabeza olvidándose un poco del momento amargo de hace unos minutos.

_-Eres tan grosero, pero sé que tratas de ocultar tus inseguridades con ofensas, por eso andas a la defensiva_, Hablaba la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al semidesnudo Levi frente a ella.

_-¡Oh vaya! Lo único que faltaba que me analicen…_ Murmuraba molesto Levi que recogía los retazos de ese costoso traje que estaban regados en el piso, con eso también sentía que recogía toda la ilusión en su vida aunque no lo admitiera estaba muy deprimido.

_-Vamos pequeño… Si deseas ir al baile solo pídemelo, puedo hacerlo realidad…_ Dijo con una enorme sonrisa la mujer.

_-No quiero ir…_ Respondió fríamente Levi y seguía recogiendo sus retazos.

_-Vas a dejar que tu padrastro se salga con la suya. ¿Ah?_ Trataba de convencerlo la mujer, Levi se quedó pensando.

_-Asienta con la cabeza y hare de esta noche, una mágica noche… _Exclamaba la mujer al notar como Levi dudaba, pasaron unos minutos finalmente Levi asintió con la cabeza.

_-¡Perfecto!_ Exclamó la mujer con alegría, se acercaba a Levi mientras sacaba una varita de su bolsillo.

_-¿No vas a entonar alguna idiota canción?_ Preguntó con mala cara Levi, al notar como su hada parecía tararear una melodía.

_-Veo que ya estas más animado, no voy a cantar solo cierra los ojos, te rosearé polvitos mágicos y serás un hermoso caballero que irá al baile y encontrara a su hermosa princesa._ Explicaba la mujer con la mirada iluminada al escuchar la última parte Levi no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Bueno la verdad, no hay princesa… Es un príncipe… _Habló Levi con una mirada misteriosa notó como en su hada un brillo destellaba en sus ojos

_-Ohhhh…. Soy de mente abierta, creo que será interesante esta noche entonces…_ Dijo el hada con una sonrisa y mirada pervertida

_-Oh Dios, para completar la noche, tengo un hada pervertida_. Exclamó Levi pero sintió como una lluvia de brillo le cubría y esa extraña mujer parecía decir unas palabras.

**8 y media de la noche**

En el palacio las personas llegaban era una noche concurrida, la música amenizaba el ambiente, se veían a parejas bailando, pero el homenajeado estaba ansioso a cada momento miraba la entrada esperando ver a alguien especial cruzar esa elegante puerta.

_-¿Tú crees que venga? _Preguntaba con ansiedad el príncipe que estaba parado junto a su amigo.

_-No lo sé… Y no lo culparía, a nadie le gusta una amenaza en una invitación con intenciones románticas._ Murmuraba Armin viendo con sospecha a su amigo, quien jugaba con sus dedos al mirar fijamente la entrada.

_-¿Estas nervioso?_ Dijo Armin al notar a su amigo más ansioso de lo normal.

_-Sí, un poco… Nunca creí en un verdadero amor, pero estoy seguro que él es mi verdadero amor…_ Susurró con una sonrisa Eren y su mirada se iluminaba al pensar en ese extraño y violento hombre que lo tenia cautivado.

_-¡Que cursi! Creo que vomitare…_ Hablaba burlonamente Armin al ver la cara de enamorado de Eren una voz interrumpió su conversación.

_-Hijo, ven… Te presento a Lady Katherine… _Decia el Rey acercándose a Eren con una hermosa joven.

_-Anda, síguele la corriente para cuando venga Levi puedas estar con él._ Murmuraba Armin empujando a su amigo que amablemente saludaba a la joven con una reverencia, y fue a conversar un momento con la joven, unos minutos después Eren de nuevo estaba con su amigo mirando atento la entrada, cuando vieron llegar a Erwin, Jean y Auruo, Eren supo que eran ellos por la emoción de Armin.

_-Ahí viene Erwin, su hermano… él es un idiota creído al igual que su padre…_ Hablaba Armin con un gesto de desagrado viendo a lo lejos como caminaban hacia ellos los recién llegados.

_-No hables así de tu suegro y cuñado…_ Murmuraba alegre Eren buscando con la mirada a Levi.

-Cállate Eren alguien podría oírte… Levi es pequeño pero no lo veo… Dijo Armin quien también buscaba con la mirada a Levi, pero algo le decía que no estaba pero notaba como eren se esmeraba en buscarlo con la mirada.

_-tal vez venga más atrás…_ Le animaba Armin viendo cómo se desilusionaba su amigo, los tres estaban más cerca.

_-Tal vez no vino…_ Susurró desilusionado Eren desviando la mirada.

_-Buenas noches Príncipe Eren que gusto saludarlo._ Saludaba amablemente Auruo al príncipe, Jean miraba fijamente a Eren, Erwin que miró a Armin con la cabeza le negó con la cabeza, tratando de decirle que Levi no estaba.

_-Buenas noches…_ Respondía Eren los demás se presentaban ante él con reverencias, pero Eren estaba muy desilusionado su semblante decayó abruptamente.

_-¿Qué le sucede Príncipe? _Hablaba con fingida preocupación Auruo al ver al joven con ese apesumbrado rostro.

_-No me siento muy bien, disculpen… Disfruten del baile por favor…_ Dijo Eren con una falsa sonrisa amable alejándose de ellos.

_-El no vino…_ Exclamaba Eren muy resentido mientras caminaba por un pasillo seguido por su amigo.

_-Algo tuvo que pasar, lo sé por el semblante de Erwin… _Dijo Armin cuando su amigo salía a un balcón para tomar aire y mirar la hermosa noche tal vez así se tranquilizaba.

_-Discúlpame iré a investigar… vuelvo enseguida…_De forma acertada dijo Armin dejando a su amigo para preguntar a Erwin sobre Levi, Eren con mirada triste veía a las personas entrar y salir del castillo. Cuando notó a lo lejos como alguien parecía discutir con el cochero, y todos alrededor lo miraban, trataba de distinguir quien era esa persona problemática. Entonces esa silueta que peleaba parecía dirigir su mirada al balcón donde estaba Eren, sus miradas se chocaron y ambos se quedaron paralizados.

-_Mi bello ángel… _Susurró Eren emocionado al ver como Levi fruncía el ceño pero ninguno bajaba la mirada, el recién llegado de abajo parecía hacerle una seña que el príncipe no entendía, se quedó quieto viendo como caminaba con cautela Levi hacia el alto balcón.

_**espero les haya gustado, no sé me dio como pena la parte de la ropa rota, tal vez soy muy sensible cuando alguien humilla a otro, me dieron gana s de llorar, pero eso es xq soy media llorona, espero les agrade agradezco muchísimo su apoyo a este sencillo fic muchos besos :* agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado y a los que me dejaran :***_


	5. Raro Reencuentro

_**hola les traigo este nuevo capitulo, actualizo seguido pues casi que estoy de vacaciones, no es que este ociosa jejejeje aunque si por ahora :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DISCULPENME EL NO RESPONDERLES... lo hare en mis vacaciones :* ahora si a leer**_

Fuera del palacio en su entrada los carruajes se detenían dejando a los galantes invitados en la fiesta que se desarrollaba esa noche.

_-Estúpida hada, no pudo darme un carruaje... ¡Que ociosa! _Murmuraba malhumorado Levi dentro del carruaje, que se detenía lentamente delante del hermoso palacio.

_-Oiga señor... El dinero que me dio está incompleto... Deme lo que falta..._ Decía el cochero malhumorado mostrándole el dinero que le había dado cuando Levi se bajó y se disponía a agradecerle.

_-Pero la señora con la que estaba le pagó... ¿no?_ Hablaba Levi recordando como su hada le había dicho que le pagaba el transporte.

_-Sí señor, pero ella dijo que usted tenía el resto, por eso me confié y lo traje... ahora deme mi dinero._ Hablaba el cochero molesto más por que los demás carruajes no podían avanzar y los otros cocheros le gritaban que se quitara.

_-No tengo dinero..._ Dijo Levi buscándose en los bolsillos alguna moneda y no la halló, las personas que llegaban quedaban viendo la escena.

_-Maldito enano tacaño..._ Gritaba el cochero enojado dando marcha a su carruaje.

_-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme enano? Tu... asdfghjk... _Insultaba Levi viendo a lo lejos como se alejaba el carruaje que lo había traído, cuando sintió las miradas sobre él, tratando de disimular caminando unos pasos de la entrada dirigió su mirada a un balcón en el que parecía que alguien también lo veía caminando un poco más, distinguió quien era y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

_-Príncipe…_ Susurró Levi sin despegar la mirada del joven que parecía sonreírle emocionado, con la mano le hizo seña que no se moviera, caminando más de prisa se acercaba al balcón que estaba a un par de metros de altura.

_-El viene por mí… ¡Que dulce!..._ Murmuraba emocionado y su mirada brillaba al ver esa pequeña silueta desplazarse por las sombras, Eren con una sonrisa veía como Levi brincaba un arbusto del jardín y se acercaba.

_-Ey… tú… pásame algo para subir…_ Hablaba Levi sonrojado una vez que se ubicó debajo del balcón viendo a Eren que parecía embobado,

_-Ah… si… Espérame un minuto…_ Respondió Eren algo nervioso saliendo del balcón, entró a la habitación y buscaba algo que pasarle a Levi, aunque no entendía porque no iba a la entrada principal.

_-No importa, tal vez quiere hacer una entrada romántica como en las novelas que leí…_ Decía para sí mismo Eren buscando alguna cosa para lanzarle y que suba de una vez.

_-Esto servirá… _Exclamo alegremente Eren encontrando una cuerda en las cortinas que parecía larga, sacándola, se asomó al balcón.

_-Ya era hora…_ Exclamó malhumorado Levi viendo mal al joven que arqueó una ceja al ver la actitud de quien estaba abajo.

_-no seas grosero… Toma el extremo, yo te sostengo…_ Dijo el príncipe con resignación, ya sabía cómo era su carácter.

_-No gracias, te ves debilucho seguramente me harás caer._ Respondió Levi cruzándose de brazos viendo como caía del balcón esa cuerda y el joven con el ceño fruncido.

_-ni que fueras tan grande y pesado…_ Respondió con una sonrisa burlona Eren a lo que Levi frunció más su ceño.

_-que insinúas… Cuando suba te daré un escarmiento… _Exclamaba Levi con molestia, si había algo que le molestara era que lo molestaran por su tamaño.

_-Eso quiero…_ Dijo el joven príncipe con una sonrisa sugerente haciendo sonrojar a Levi, tomando el extremo comenzó a subir por la cuerda, Eren hacia fuerza para sostenerlo cuando Levi estaba al pie del balcón para brincar dentro se enredó y parecía caer, pero Eren hábilmente lo agarró atrayéndolo para sí, cayeron los dos al piso.

_-Hola…_ Dijo emocionado Eren teniendo a Levi sobre él en una posición comprometedora,

Levi se quedó callado no sabía que decir, insultos pasaban por su mente pero su boca no reaccionaba, apenas balbuceaba, y su cuerpo parecía tampoco querer moverse pues seguía abrazado en el piso al joven príncipe.

_-Eres mucho más hermoso de lo que pensé…_ Dijo con una sonrisa Eren viendo fijamente el rostro molesto pero sonrojado de Levi, que también no apartaba su mirada de los enormes y vivaces ojos color esmeralda del príncipe.

_-Creo que fue mala idea venir._ Exclamaba Levi levantándose de sobre Eren sentándose a un lado.

_-No digas eso, el destino nos ha unido el día de hoy, mi bello ángel… _Hablaba Eren sentándose junto a Levi, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos sin mirarse los dos agachaban la cabeza.

_-soy Eren… mucho gusto…_ Habló Eren con una enorme sonrisa rompiendo ese silencio, Levi levantó la mirada viendo esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco inesperado, inconscientemente levantó la mano dándole un golpe en la cara a Eren borrando esa sonrisa de inmediato.

_-¿Por qué me golpeas? _Preguntaba Eren con molestia por ese inesperado golpe, entonces notó como las mejillas de Levi parecían cobrar ese tono carmesí, significaba que estaba avergonzado, sobándose la cara decidió no seguir reclamando.

_-Me alegra que vinieras… Y te pusieras el regalo que te envié… _Hablaba Eren tímidamente pero sin borrar esa radiante sonrisa, Levi lo escuchaba pensaba en que la ropa que cargaba no era precisamente la que le había regalado, ya que su hada le había hecho un traje parecido.

_-Siempre tienes esa sonrisa de idiota, o te golpee muy fuerte ayer por eso quedaste así…_ Dijo Levi dejando a un lado su timidez con una sonrisa burlona miraba a Eren, que no entendía ese cambio de actitud.

_-Eres muy grosero… pequeño salvaje…_ Exclamó con fingida molestia Eren pero su sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios, eso molestó a Levi.

_-¿a quién le dices pequeño? _Dijo Levi con coraje poniéndose de pie.

_-No veo a alguien más pequeño que yo por aquí…_ Habló sarcástico Eren poniéndose de pie también quedando frente a Levi, notándose la diferencia de tamaño.

_-Te voy a lanzar del balcón, principito idiota…_ Gritó molesto Levi queriendo agarrar a Eren que no borraba su sonrisa, ahora estaba convencido de que ese pequeño joven le gustaba mucho.

_-Eso quiero verlo…_ Jugueteaba Eren esquivándolo.

_-¿quieres pelear princesita?_ Advirtió Levi poniéndose en posición de pelea, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír mas sonoramente, unos minutos con él y se sentía feliz, acercándose a Levi pretendía lanzar un golpe, cuando estuvo más cerca Levi se disponía a golpearlo pero Eren astutamente lo esquivó la cercanía era nula entre los dos dejando inmóvil a Levi que esperaba recibir un golpe.

_-Prefiero bailar, mi amado Leviciento…_ susurró Eren que a cambio de acertar un golpe sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura de Levi, que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por ese inesperado agarre.

_-Suéltame, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte…_ Se retorcía Levi con el ceño fruncido pero Eren se aferraba con fuerza, y se desplazaban en una obligada danza, pues la música del salón principal se escuchaba.

_-Me gustas mucho… dame una oportunidad…_ Susurraba dulcemente Eren quien realmente estaba embelesado con Levi que seguía forcejeando para zafarse.

_-Yo…_ Susurró Levi con cara tierna sin seguir poniendo resistencia, Eren sonrojado esperaba con expectativa la declaración de Levi, bajando sus defensas.

_-Te engañé idiota…_ Exclamó victorioso Levi arrimando con brusquedad a Eren contra la pared propinándole un golpe en su cabeza y espalda, ambos se quedaron arrinconados a la pared, Levi agarraba con fuerza la sedosa camisa del príncipe que sonrojado viéndose sometido de esa manera,

_-Te excita que te tenga así…_ Susurró sugerente Levi cuando sintió los brazos de Eren atraerlo para sí, ambos estaban tan concentrados que no sintieron que detrás de ellos unas siluetas habían entrado.

_-No puedo creerlo, apenas se conocen y ya lo están haciendo…_ Murmuraba Erwin notando como Levi y Eren estaban de forma comprometedora estaban contra la pared.

_-Sí que son rápidos…_ Exclamaba burlonamente Armin que junto con Erwin se acercaban a la pareja que se soltaron, pero avergonzados no se movían de sus posiciones.

-_No digas eso Armin, recuerdas que tú y yo lo hicimos un par de horas después de conocernos._ Habló Erwin tomando la mano de Armin y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

_-¡Que vergonzoso¡ No me lo recuerdes_… Hablaba con fingida vergüenza Armin, Levi y Eren al escuchar eso, sin predecirlo se pusieron de acuerdo y vieron a sus correspondientes amigos, ambos avergonzados podían imaginárselos en escenas eróticas les recorrió un escalofrío.

_-Cállense…_ Exclamaron Levi y Eren a la vez con molestia.

_-Hacen una linda pareja ¿Verdad? _Dijo emocionado Erwin al ver a la nueva pareja hablar y hacer gestos de forma sincronizada, avergonzados Levi y Eren se miraron con timidez y después desviaron la mirada.

_-Viste como se miraron…_ Decía Armin con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Erwin.

_-Eso es amor… definitivamente es amor…_ Dijo Erwin con alegría mirando a Armin, mientras Eren y Levi suspiraban resignados, nuestro Leviciento de reojo miraba a Eren que sonreía nervioso aunque no lo admitiera dentro de su ser un nuevo sentimiento lo embargaba, definitivamente ahora empezaba una nueva historia, lanzando un golpe al estómago de Eren lo dejaba sin aliento.

_-Eso es por llamarme pequeño…_ Murmuró Levi alejándose de Eren que se quejaba por el dolor.

_-definitivamente lo amo…_ Dijo Eren con una sonrisa y se sobaba el estómago viendo el ceño fruncido de Levi que estaba a unos pasos de él, Erwin y Armin miraban la escena con resignación solo lanzaron un fuerte suspiro al darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban a punto de iniciar una extraña relación.

_**muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia... espero haya sido de su agrado y no aburrirlos . el próximo capitulo prometo será mejor... :3**_


	6. ¿Bailamos?

Los dos se miraban fijamente, Eren no podía dejar de sonreír y Levi solo fruncía más el ceño al ver esa sonrisa del príncipe.

_-Eren, tus padres estaban preguntando por ti, les dije que habías ido al baño. Creo que deberías ir a la fiesta._ Advirtió Armin rompiendo ese incomodo silencio que se había formado.

_-No... Quiero quedarme con Levi_. Respondió Eren con un ligero puchero mirando a Levi este solo le torció y miró para otro lado.

_-Habla por ti, porque yo no quiero estar contigo._ Dijo fríamente Levi cruzándose de brazos.

_-Pero los recientes eventos reflejan lo contrario, alguien por aquí pidió subir por el balcón. _Hablaba Eren dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Levi, la otra pareja los miraba parecía que en cualquier momento ya saldrían peleando.

_-Eso fue porque no quería entrar por la puerta principal._ Dijo muy molesto Levi, pensaba en que no quería encontrarse con su padrastro y hermanastro, pues aun tenía coraje por lo que le hicieron anteriormente, pensando en ello no notó que Eren ya estaba frente a él.

_-Eres muy tímido querido mío..._ Susurró dulcemente Eren tomando el rostro de Levi entre sus manos, aquel acercamiento hizo sonrojar a Levi que se molestó al exponer su sentir así.

_-Tu no me conoces... ahora sé que fue un error venir aquí._ Gritó Levi apartando toscamente las manos de Eren a quien empujó.

_-Levi, tranquilízate..._ Dijo Erwin al ver lo enojado de Levi, Eren lo miraba con tristeza.

_-Armin sería una buenísima idea que Eren y tu bajen a la recepción a dar una vuelta y después regresen, yo me quedo debo hablar con Levi. _Decía Erwin para librar la tensión del ambiente, los dos más jóvenes asintieron y se disponían a salir.

_-Yo... lo siento si te incomodé... pero no te vayas, por favor..._ Aclaraba Eren con una pequeña sonrisa cuando se disponía a salir.

_-Mocoso..._ Susurró Levi al escuchar esas sinceras palabras no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con prisa.

_-¿Que sucede Levi? ¿Por qué le gritaste así al príncipe?_ Le preguntó Erwin con curiosidad a Levi.

_-Él no me conoce, el hecho de que viniera le hace creer que siento algo por él y no es así..._ Respondió con un sonrojo Levi pues la verdad si sentía algo muy fuerte por él y eso que apenas se conocían no quería pensar como sería el tratarlo aun más.

_-Sí, pero debo ser sincero... Nunca había visto esa mirada tuya, él te gusta y se te nota..._ Habló Erwin acercándose a Levi quien desviaba la mirada.

_-Creo que me pondré celoso, que alguien se enamore de mi amado Leviciento, no lo puedo permitir... _Decía con dramatismo Erwin abrazándose a Levi que de inmediato trataba de zafarse.

_-Cállate, tú tienes a ese rubiecito... no digas tonterías..._ Hablaba Levi mientras forcejeaba por soltarse de ese agarre.

_- Es broma... Tú eres muy noble y de buen corazón mereces ser feliz. _Dijo Erwin seriamente soltando a Levi para acariciar su rostro y dedicarle una sonrisa.

_-Ah cállate... deja de decir idioteces..._ Murmuró malhumorado Levi, aunque sabía que esas palabras eran sinceras y de alguna forma era algo que su madre le había dicho antes de morir, ella deseaba verlo feliz.

_-Debo aprovechar el momento... Te pido perdón por lo que hicieron mi padre y hermano, no tenían derecho de tratarte así, _Dijo muy arrepentido Erwin algo avergonzado recordaba lo que le habían hecho a Levi minutos atrás.

-_No es tu culpa, además ya no importa_. Respondió Levi alzando los hombros mientras se alejaba de Erwin

_-Ahora que lo pienso, esa ropa fue rota en pedazos ¿Cómo le hiciste para arreglarla tan bien y rápido?_ Dijo Erwin algo curioso veía la vestimenta de Levi.

_-Era imposible arreglarla, no seas idiota._ Respondió con mala cara Levi.

_-¿entonces qué hiciste? _Preguntó intrigado el rubio.

_-No lo vas a creer, una extraña mujer apareció y me dio una vestimenta nueva._ Contestaba Levi recordando a esa mujer de lentes que le dio esa ropa, ahora que lo pensaba parecía un sueño.

_-¿Ahh? No entiendo... ¿una mujer? _Decía confundido Erwin tocándose la cabeza.

_-sí y ya no hablemos del asunto... por cierto solo tengo hasta la media noche, esa mujer solo me lo prestó hasta esa hora._ Acertó a decir Levi mirando su reloj y viendo que marcaba más de las nueve.

_-¡Qué mala¡ pero si la diversión empieza después de una media noche..._ Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Erwin.

_-Será para ti..._ Exclamó algo avergonzado Levi ante esa pícara sonrisa.

_-Oh querido Levi, el príncipe se ve que está dispuesto a todo por ti... deberías aprovechar..._ Insinuaba el rubio sin borrar esa sonrisa pícara a la vez que codeaba a Levi.

_-¿qué idioteces dices? Yo no puedo hacer eso..._ Murmuró avergonzado Levi.

_-Bueno sé que no tienes experiencia, pero una clasecita rápida con tu maestro del amor, será suficiente._ Aclaraba con jactancia Erwin pues sabía bien que Levi aún era casto y puro muy al contrario de él.

_-No quiero ser como tú, apenas conocer a alguien e intimar de inmediato, eso es para rubios idiotas._ Exclamó con sarcasmo Levi dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Erwin.

-_Pero me funcionó... además cuando sabes que esa es la persona destinada para ti no hay que perder tiempo valioso. _Refutaba Erwin con una sonrisa.

_-Si tú lo dices... y definitivamente no haré nada indebido con él._ Dijo Levi con seriedad mirando fijamente al rubio que no dejaba de sonreírle.

_-¡que dulce de tu parte! lo respetaras... eso es amor, amor anticuado pero amor en sí... _Exclamaba Erwin que aprovechó nuevamente para abrazarse a Levi.

_-Que yo no lo quiero..._ Replicaba Levi con molestia tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo.

_-deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo..._ Dijo seriamente Erwin soltando a Levi para tocarle el pecho y dedicarle una sonrisa, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Eren y Armin que entraban.

_-Ya volvimos... Trajimos unas bebidas a escondidas..._ Dijo Armin con ánimo mientras sacaba unas copas y una botella de vino de entre sus ropas. Eren tímidamente miraba a Levi de reojo, Erwin y Armin servían las copas, cada cual cogió una.

_-Hagamos un brindis…_ Dijo Erwin con una sonrisa, Eren se acercó parándose junto a Levi que fingía ignorarlo.

_-¿Por cuál razón brindaremos?_ Preguntaba Armin con alegría.

_-Hagamos un brindis por los nuevos comienzos. _Dijo Eren que se había mantenido callado, y su mirada se fijó en Levi, que disimulaba su sonrojo.

_-Salud…_ Dijeron todos juntando sus copas, Eren le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Levi que estaba muy serio este desvió la mirada, Erwin y Armin se dispusieron a servirse más vino dejando solos a Levi y Eren.

_-Levi... ¿Estás enojado todavía_? Acertó a decir el príncipe viendo el ceño fruncido de Levi.

-No... Disculpa por gritarte... Aclaró Levi sin mirar a Eren.

-_No hay cuidado... claro que no estoy acostumbrado a que me griten, pero a veces soy medio odioso... lo admito._ Habló más animado Eren mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza. Levi no pudo evitar sentirse más atraído a ese joven que parecía algo despistado.

_-Por lo menos están hablando..._ Decía alegre Armin al ver a unos pasos de ellos a la nueva pareja que parecían conversar.

_-¿Quieres bailar?_ Dijo Erwin con una sonrisa a su pequeño rubio quien accedió y se pusieron a bailar al compás de la música que se escuchaba del salón.

_-Sabes Levi, lamento la amenaza en la nota, no tuve otra opción... de verdad quería que vinieras._ Dijo Eren mirando atento a Levi que le dedicaba también una mirada.

_-Me molestó al principio, pero fue muy astuto de tu parte._ Respondió Levi con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-eso crees..._ Exclamó Eren con emoción al ver por primera vez una pequeña sonrisa a Levi.

_-Ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no bailan?_ Sugirió Erwin quien bailaba con Armin frente a ellos.

_-No sé bailar y lo sabes muy bien idiota_. Replicó con molestia Levi mirando mal a Erwin por sugerir aquello que era un poco vergonzoso.

-_No me trates así Levi que pensara el príncipe de t_i, habló Erwin viendo de forma sospechosa a Levi.

-_No te preocupes Levi, me gustas mucho aun cuando eres grosero y tosco_. Dijo Eren sin pensarlo con una enorme sonrisa, ante esa extraña declaración Levi se avergonzó, los otros dos se alejaron lentamente en medio de su baile.

_-¿Quién es grosero y tosco?_ Alzó la voz Levi disimulando su vergüenza empujando levemente a Eren que sonreía feliz.

_-Mientras más mal me trates más me gustas… más te quiero…_ Hablaba emocionado el príncipe haciendo molestar más a Levi.

_-Eres idiota o algo así… _Le hablaba Levi que intentaba golpear a Eren pero este hábilmente esquivaba los golpes.

_-Por lo menos están moviéndose con la música…_ Exclamaba con una sonrisa nerviosa Armin al ver como se movían la otra pareja, hasta que finalmente Eren agarró a Levi aferrando sus cuerpos entre sí, aquello inmovilizaba a Levi que se sentía bien entre sus brazos con fingida molestia seguía tratando de zafarse.

_-Eres muy hermoso Levi… si pudiera casarme contigo lo haría._ Susurraba galante Eren al ver el rostro molesto de Levi frente a él.

_-Deja de decir tantas tonterías, yo no quiero ser tu princesa._ Respondió con mala Levi pero ambos parecían seguir bailando.

_-Eres tan gracioso cariño…_ Habló Eren con una risita, Levi se molestó aún más por esas palabras de afecto.

_-Tu amigo es muy galante, se nota lo de príncipe encantador._ Murmuraba Erwin al escuchar como Eren trataba de seducir a Levi, y este parecía resistirse.

_-Deberíamos besarnos, así tal vez traten de imitarnos y lo hagan._ Sugirió sensualmente Erwin acercándose más a Armin, lentamente ambos unieron sus labios en un beso, segundos después se escuchaban sus jadeos, avergonzando un poco a Eren y Levi.

_-Esos dos ya están ensalivándose… ¿No les da vergüenza_? Exclamaba Levi con cara de asco al ver como sus lenguas jugaban y sus cuerpos parecían apegarse aún más.

_-No le veo algo malo,_ Dijo Eren mirando sugerente a Levi

_-no te acerques más…_ Murmuró Levi cuando sentía el aliento de Eren sobre el suyo y sus cuerpos acortaban más la distancia pero ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada.

_-quiero probar esos dulces labios, aunque después me mates… _Susurró Eren sobre los labios de Levi que tampoco ponía resistencia por lo visto también quería probar los labios del príncipe.

_-Idiota…_ Murmuró Levi con fingida molestia.

_-Sé que no te soy indiferente, Armin me ha contado de ti, al contrario de mi tú has tenido una vida algo complicada, déjame hacerte feliz…_ Hablaba tiernamente Eren mirando con amor a Levi sus palabras eran sinceras, y lo último que dijo hacía eco en la mente de Levi, recordaba la voz de su madre y hasta la sonrisa de ella, tal vez era una señal de que Eren era la persona que lo haría feliz por más cursi que sonara.

_-¿Feliz?_ Murmuró Levi con algo de duda y la sonrisa de Eren no se borraba.

_-Sí, déjame intentar hacerlo…_ Decía amorosamente Eren cuando sintió los brazos de Levi aferrarse a él con fuerza, le estaba correspondiendo el príncipe emocionado sonreía aun más.

_-Están tan cerca…_ Murmuraba Armin con emoción al ver la escena de Eren y Levi que estaban a punto de besarse.

_-Finjamos que no los vemos…_ Dijo Erwin que seguía bailando con Armin pero de reojo no dejaba de verlos, observaba como Levi delineaba con su dedo los labios de Eren.

_-Se van a besar… _Exclamaba conteniendo su emoción Armin, al ver como ya ambos cerraban los ojos y sus labios ya rozaban entre sí, cuando la puerta se escuchó abrirse con fuerza.

_-Eren… ¿Qué haces?_ Exclamaba molesta Mikasa quien había entrado repentinamente interrumpiendo el primer beso de la nueva pareja, quienes se separaron de inmediato, Levi lanzó una mirada asesina a la que había entrado y ella también lo miraba con odio, aun en su mente no podía creer que Eren se estaba besando con un hombre, el joven príncipe entre los dos se sentía en medio de una aura muy oscura, parecía que una feroz batalla se desataría en cualquier momento.

gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado ¨:D besoss :*


	7. Declaración

**_hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo, creo que será el penúltimo ya en el próximo daré fin a esta historia, ya que me comprometí con otra historia, y como siempre aclaro en vez de dejar una historia incompleta prefiero terminarla antes de tiempo, el capitulo de hoy espero les resulte entretenido ya que cambie algunas cositas ya que es el penúltimo :D GRACIAS X LEER Y COMENTAR :*_**

_-¿quién es él? ¿Por qué parecía que se iban a besar?_ Reclamaba enojada Mikasa acercándose a Eren que nervioso miraba a Levi de reojo.

_-Mikasa... Ya íbamos a bajar... _Decía nervioso Armin acercándose a ella, Erwin con seriedad caminaba detrás de su amante.

_-Yo.._. Trataba de explicar Eren, no podía decirle que ese hombre a su lado era de quien se había enamorado, corría el riesgo de que ella despechada le contara a sus padres que sin duda buscarían la forma de separarlos o incluso podían lastimar a Levi.

_-¿Quién eres? _Le preguntó Mikasa mirando con odio a Levi, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mirada no le importo ni un poco, solo la miraba fijamente con molestia.

_-Él es un amigo que conocí hace poco,_ Decía Eren tratando de que lo que diría sonara algo normal.

_-¿A tus amigos los besas? entonces porque a mí nunca me has besado. _Le reclamaba la joven con algo de tristeza, Levi la miraba con gesto de fastidio era patético ver a alguien actuar así.

_-Claro que no… Yo no iba a besarlo… tu viste mal… _Explicaba nervioso Eren, mirando de reojo a Levi que estaba molesto.

_-Si es así ¿Por qué bailaban juntos?_ Seguía insistiendo Mikasa viendo con duda a Eren que pensaba que responder.

_-Es una apuesta que hicimos, yo lo obligué a Eren…_ Acertó a decir Armin parándose frente a Mikasa, Erwin miraba a Levi dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para que se animara.

_-¿Apuesta?_ Repitió algo sospechosa la joven viendo a los cuatro hombres frente a ella.

_-Claro los dos bailaríamos con un hombre, el que no lo hacía perdía, tú conoces a Eren a él no le gusta perder._ Explicaba alegremente Armin con una sonrisa.

_-No me convence todo esto…_ Decía dudosa la joven.

_-Creo que me voy… Adiós joven príncipe…_ Advirtió molesto Levi mientras se dirigía al balcón por donde bajaría, no estaba de humor para soportar los caprichos de una mujer

_-Levi… no…_ Exclamaba Eren con tristeza siguiendo a Levi.

_-Si has hablado… pensé que eras mudo._ Le dijo Mikasa con mala intención cuando Eren detenía a Levi quien se volteó a responderle.

_-Claro que si hablo señorita, pero como soy un ser racional yo hablo no grito. Con permiso…_ Habló seriamente Levi dirigiendo una fría mirada a la joven que parecía provocarlo, y él no iba a quedarse callado, el ambiente se tensó un poco más.

_-Este enano…_ Acertó a decir Mikasa con desprecio a Levi.

_-¿Enano?_ Refutaba Levi y una aura muy oscura parecía invadirle, Eren nervioso miraba a los dos sin saber qué hacer.

_-esto se va a poner feo…_ Murmuraba Erwin quien conocía a Levi que parecía querer descargar su enojo en la joven que lo miraba desafiante.

_-Mikasa no te permito que trates mal a mis invitados._ Aclaró Eren con un poco de molestia, ciertamente sabía que era Mikasa la que estaba actuando mal, provocando a Levi de esa manera.

_-no te preocupes Eren,_ Le dijo amablemente Levi al ver la molestia de Eren, Armin y Erwin notaron esa extraña tranquilidad en Levi y sonrieron con complicidad entre sí, parecía que el gruñón Leviciento estaba enamorado.

_-Levi…_ Susurró dulcemente Eren no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron al ver el rostro amable de Levi, quien ahora se notaba su incomodidad al sentirse el centro de la mirada de todos allí.

_-Que idiota… poner esa cara cuando tratamos de zafar de esta situación…_ Exclamó Armin con resignación, Mikasa entendió que por mucho que peleara o se esforzara Eren nunca llegaría a amarla.

_-Joven príncipe… sus padres lo llaman urgentemente._ Se escuchaba la voz de uno de los sirvientes fuera de la puerta.

_-Vamos Mikasa, bailare contigo la próxima pieza_. Sugirió Eren notando la tristeza de la joven que se había quedado callada, el príncipe se disponía a salir con Mikasa quien con desanimo lo seguía.

_-Vamos todos no se queden aquí…_ Aclaraba Eren mirando a todos que se quedaban dentro de la pequeña habitación, sobre todo su mirada se enfocaba a Levi quien pretendía ignorarlo, no estaba celoso más bien ahora estaba seguro de que Eren de verdad sentía algo muy profundo por él y en su interior sabía que le correspondía, eso lo confundía pero lo hacía sentirse bien.

_-Si ya te seguimos… _Dijo Armin a su amigo al notar como Levi se había quedado pensativo, tenía que hablarle.

_-Levi disculpa la actitud de Mikasa, es que ella está enamorada de Eren, pero él no le corresponde no te preocupes. _Trataba de explicar Armin pensando que Levi estaba molesto o celoso porque Eren iba a bailar con Mikasa, sin sospechar que otro era su pensar.

_-¿acaso eso me preocupa? _Respondió un poco malhumorado Levi al darse cuenta de esos nuevos sentimientos que antes no había experimentado, Armin solo sonrió algo nervioso.

_-No quiero bajar Erwin tu padre y hermano están abajo, no quiero toparlos._ Dijo Levi mirando a Erwin que estaba a su lado.

_-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí…_ Le contestó Erwin con aire pensativo.

_-Ya sé… vamos a un pequeño invernadero que hay detrás del castillo, nadie nos encontrara ahí._ Sugirió alegremente Armin tomando la mano de Erwin, este amorosamente asintió entrelazando sus dedos, mientras Levi veía la escena pensaba si él también debía actuar así con Eren, eso le parecía ridículo y algo repulsivo no iba con su forma de ser.

_-bajemos por esta cuerda…_ Habló Levi dirigiéndose al balcón señalando la cuerda en la que minutos atrás había subido.

_-Parece Levi que no quieres irte…_ Le molestaba con una sonrisa insinuante Erwin al molesto Levi que lo empujaba al notar como rubio se le apegaba.

_-No es por lo que piensas es que la bebida es deliciosa, no todos los días puedo beber y tú lo sabes._ Murmuraba molesto Levi a Erwin que no le creía, Armin sonreía al verlos discutir.

_-Si yo te creo… _Dijo sarcástico Erwin sobándole la cabeza a Levi. Levi se disponía a bajar por la cuerda, Erwin le ayudaría a bajar a Armin pero este se negó.

_-Iré a avisarle a Eren para que nos espere allí más luego. _Hablaba Armin a su amado, antes de irse le explico cómo llegar al invernadero y como abrirlo. El pequeño rubio se despidió con un dulce beso de su amado que estaba por bajar por la cuerda, después de ese beso se alejó para bajar al salón mientras los otros dos ya tocaban el suelo del jardín.

_-Es romántico un beso en el balcón, como un cuento…_ Exclamaba ilusionado Erwin rozando con su dedo sus labios que aún tenían el sabor de Armin, Levi lo miraba con desprecio ante esa muestra de romanticismo.

_-Eres estúpido, los cuentos románticos no existen…_ Habló Levi pero ahora recordaba que el mismo parecía estar en uno de esos odiosos cuentos románticos, con un príncipe incluido, suspiró resignado y siguieron su camino.

_-Eren… lamento haberte gritado antes. _Murmuraba arrepentida Mikasa mientras bailaba con Eren.

_-Deberías controlarte un poco más las damas no se comportan así. _Dijo Eren con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de todo ella era como parte de su familia.

_-Lo siento, es que me sentí muy celosa, yo te amo Eren, siempre he estado enamorada de ti._ Confesaba con un sonrojo la joven ocultando su rostro en el pecho del príncipe.

_-Ahhh, bueno yo te considero como mi hermana, no creo que pueda verte como algo más, lo siento mucho. _Dijo tiernamente Eren mirando con sinceridad el rostro de Mikasa que lo había levantado, ella con tristeza al escuchar esa honesta revelación pretendía llorar.

-_no vas a llorar aquí…_ Dijo algo nervioso Eren al ver como las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga, ambos con disimulo fueron a un lugar más apartado del salón.

_-Es que ya lo sabía pero aun así tenía algo de esperanza, ya no me hagas caso. _Hablaba entre sollozos la joven, Eren no podía evitar sentirse mal pero no podía engañarla mucho menos ahora que había conocido a Levi y estaba seguro que él era su amor verdadero.

_-Lo siento de verdad…_ Se disculpaba el príncipe ofreciéndole un pañuelo y secara sus lágrimas.

_-Eren, si yo fuera hombre te gustaría ¿Verdad? _Dijo Mikasa sorprendiendo al joven ante esas palabras tan directas.

_-Qué cosas dices…_ Exclamaba incomodo Eren mirando a la joven.

_-Siempre supe que tenías gustos diferentes… Yo pensé que terminarías casándote con Armin… Siempre lo preferiste a él que a mí._ Desde pequeño Notaba como no te intimidaban las sirvientas, pero si era un sirviente el que se te acercaba te sonrojabas mucho. Hablaba resignada Mikasa mientras Eren trataba de negarlo y a la vez procuraba que nadie escuchara aquella conversación.

_-Yo no hacia eso…_ Trataba de excusarse el príncipe pero sin duda eso era verdad.

_-Aun cuando sabia de tus preferencias pensé que tal vez yo podía hacer que volvieras al camino correcto. _Aclaraba desilusionada la joven que ya no lloraba.

_-¡Que tonterías dices! _Dijo más incómodo el joven príncipe.

_-Si te gusta ese enano, lo aceptare… además parece que no le eres indiferente._ Hablaba la joven con resignación, mientras seguía bailando con Eren.

_-Lo dices en serio, no les dirás a mis padres._ Exclamaba emocionado Eren al escuchar esa aceptación.

_-No les diré… pero no sé cuánto más pensaras mantener tu secretito, ellos también sospechan por eso tienen prisa de que te cases. _Advirtió con seriedad Mikasa viendo fijamente a su amigo.

_-ellos dijeron que era por dar estabilidad al reino_. Decía algo confundido el joven.

_-Y tú les creíste._ Le respondió Mikasa con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

_-¡Oh Dios! Todos mis cercanos se habían dado cuenta de mis preferencias_. Decía algo avergonzado Eren desviando la mirada, cuando vio que Armin se les acercaba.

_-Eren, ¿puedo hablar contigo? _Le preguntaba algo nervioso Armin.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Mikasa? Tiene una cara…_ Exclamaba algo asustado el rubio al ver como la joven parecía estar en un total cuadro depresivo.

_-ella se me declaró, yo la rechace, me confesó que ya sospechaba de mis gustos por los hombres ahora se está resignando. _Contaba Eren confidencialmente a su amigo para que ella no escuchara.

_-Eso pasó en unos minutos…_ Murmuraba un poco sorprendido Armin mirando de reojo a su amiga a unos pasos de ellos.

_-bueno yo solo venía a decirte que Levi te estará esperando en el invernadero._ Dijo Armin con una sonrisa de complicidad a Eren que se alegró de inmediato al escuchar esa buena noticia.

_- Creo que hoy será mi noche._ Decía Eren con una sonrisa traviesa mientras arreglaba su traje.

_-No estarán solos, Erwin y yo estaremos allí también, así que planees muchas cosas, además Levi no te permitiría ir más allá de un beso, vi que ya se iban a besar, par de traviesos…_ Hablaba Armin en complicidad a Eren mientras lo codeaba, el príncipe recordaba como sus labios rozaron así que decidió ir donde él estaba para sellar de una vez ese beso.

_-Mikasa debo irme,_ Hablaba algo ansioso Eren a su amiga.

_-¿Puedo ir también?_ Preguntó con timidez la joven los dos amigos se quedaron viendo algo extrañados.

_-Quiero conocer a quien me quitó a mi amado Eren_. Murmuró la joven viendo fijamente a sus amigos.

_-No sé si sea buena idea_, Le dijo algo nervioso Eren.

_-Además creo que si tus padres te ven caminar con una chica no sospecharan que vas a reunirte con un hombre._ Aclaraba la joven con una pequeña sonrisa los dos jóvenes sabían que tenía razón. Aceptando aquello Armin se fue primero al invernadero, después de unos minutos salían Mikasa y Eren con dirección al jardín.

_-Míralos, se van a caminar al jardín, eso es muy romántico…_ Decía ilusionada la madre de Eren que los veía salir.

_-Creo que estuvimos pensando mal de Eren…_ Dijo su padre con una pequeña sonrisa tomando la mano de su esposa.

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ Preguntó algo nervioso Erwin al ver entrar a Eren junto a Mikasa, Levi solo desvió la mirada decidió ignorarlos aunque por dentro moría de celos.

_-Parece que se resignó a que Eren estuviera con Levi._ Dijo en voz baja Armin a su amado Erwin para tranquilizarlo, pero Levi se puso de mal humor tenía ganas de irse pero si lo hacía serían más que obvios sus celos, conteniéndose solo decidió ignorar a todos por el momento, Eren notando esto se acercó a él, brevemente le explicó el motivo por el que Mikasa estaba ahí, eso lo tranquilizó pero hacia como si no le importaba.

_-Levi… ¿estas cómodo aquí?_ Preguntó Eren al notar como Levi miraba a su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de flores, plantas, pero al parecer no habían tenido tiempo de limpiar correctamente pues se notaba algunas partes con polvo y tierra.

_-Sí, está un poco sucio pero estoy bien._ Respondió Levi mirando a su alrededor, Eren lo quedó viendo algo extrañado pues parecía que Levi estaba un poco ansioso.

_-No te había dicho, pero Levi es un maniático de la limpieza._ Aclaró Erwin al notar la confusión de Eren sobre la rara actitud de Levi.

_-No soy un maniático, solo me gustan las cosas limpias. _Exclamaba un poco molesto Levi, mirando avergonzado para otro lado, Eren sonreía al descubrir ese detalle de su amado.

_-No importa si eres un maniático, te hare feliz._ Dijo Eren con amor, tomando la mano de Levi en un galante gesto.

_-¿quieres hacerme feliz? _Preguntó Levi entrelazando sus dedos con los de Eren, todos miraban boquiabiertas esa muestra de afecto de parte de Levi, el príncipe sonrojado no dejaba de verlo y su mirada brillaba emocionada.

_-Claro que sí,_ Respondió el joven príncipe con una enorme sonrisa.

_-No me imaginaba que se refería a eso._ Hablaba algo resignado Eren al ver como Levi limpiaba afanoso esos lugares donde estaban sucios, parecía muy animado.

_-Te lo dije… _Decía Erwin con una sonrisa, viendo la graciosa escena, Mikasa pensaba que un idiota así se robó a Eren, Armin sonreía divertido, y Eren se acercaba a Levi para agarrar un trapo y ayudarle.

_-Nunca he limpiado…_ Hablaba Eren a Levi muy cerca de él.

_-Se nota… niño bonito… _Decía con sarcasmo Levi al ver como Eren torpemente limpiaba. Ambos se miraron no creían que una noche de gala ellos estaban ahí limpiando no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco entre sí, sus miradas chocaron y se avergonzaron continuaron limpiando.

_-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos…_ Decía Erwin empujando sutilmente a Mikasa y Armin hacia la salida, todos salieron sin que lo notaran Levi y Eren, cuando la puerta sonó es que se dieron cuenta.

_-Hay que terminar de limpiar… _Sugirió algo incómodo Levi al verse solo con Eren, siguieron limpiando pero sus corazones se estaban acelerando.

_-parece que ya está…_ Exclamó Eren al ver como lo poco sucio que había en el lugar estaba resplandeciente de limpio, Levi satisfecho recogía los implementos, dejando todo en orden, el príncipe y Levi se disponían a salir cuando notaron que la puerta tenia seguro por fuera.

_-Esos idiotas nos encerraron…_ hablaba enojado Levi, sin saber que aquello fue intencional por parte de Erwin que estaba con Armin en otra parte del jardín, Mikasa con disimulo se había ido a su casa, no se sentía bien después de ser rechazada.

_-No podemos gritar, podríamos meternos en un lio._ Dijo Eren al ver como Levi parecía querer perder el control, el príncipe agradecía internamente la astucia de Erwin.

_-Está bien…_ Dijo Levi resignado viendo su reloj vio que marcaban las 10:30 aún tenía tiempo.

_-¿Bailamos?_ Preguntó Eren ya que se escuchaba un poco la música del salón, Levi acepto con fingida mala gana, el invernadero tenía un aroma a flores frescas, y la iluminación era tenue los alumbraba la luz de la luna que se colaba por el techo transparente, se podría decir que el ambiente era romántico y mágico. Los dos comenzaron a bailar un vals en medio de una conversación que más sonaba a discusión por momentos sin darse cuenta la música que sonaba ya era otra, habían pasado varios minutos y ellos no lo notaron.

_-Levi… es en serio cuando digo que te quiero…_ Aclaraba Eren con sinceridad en su mirada viendo amorosamente a Levi, este avergonzado pretendía ignorarlo.

_-¿Qué quieres que diga?_ Preguntó Levi apegándose más a Eren, no podía negar que ese joven le gustaba que hacia remover cada parte de su interior.

_-No hacen falta palabras tu rostro me lo dice todo…_ Respondía Eren acariciando el rostro medio sonrojado de Levi, ambos se quedaron viendo acercando lentamente sus labios, cuando Levi sintió que alguien lo empujó besando a Eren quien ansioso correspondió ese anhelado beso. Sus labios se movían entre si uno con el otro, profundizando ese beso en que lentamente sus lenguas rozaban aumentando con el pasar de los segundos su fuerza enredándolas en un candente ósculo apasionado.

_-Levi…_ jadeaba Eren al sentir la intensidad de ese beso que lo estaba dejando sin aire, cuando sintió que Levi con su respirar agitado lo llevaba lentamente sobre una mesa desocupada donde habían unas macetas vacías.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Preguntaba Eren con fingida inocencia entre besos a Levi que lo empujaba sutilmente hacia la mesa. Recostando bruscamente al príncipe sobre la mesa quien hizo un leve gesto de dolor, Levi se colocó sobre él calmando su dolor con un seductor beso que le regalaba en el delicado cuello del más joven que sentía un espasmo al sentir esos labios besándolo con fuerza y esas firmes manos se colaban bajo su camisa.

_-Me gustas…_ Susurró Levi al oído de Eren que se sonrojó aún más, cuando sintió los dientes de este morder sensualmente su oído haciéndolo estremecer. Eren se abrazaba con fuerza a Levi que susurraba su nombre excitado el príncipe abría sus piernas para que Levi se acomodara entre ellas y seguir en su candente romance, cuando escucharon un estornudo, los dos se vieron con duda pues el sonido no provenía de afuera.

_-Eres tu… maldita bruja… _Exclamó Levi enojado al notar la silueta de la mujer que le había ayudado antes, ella se paralizó al ser descubierta salía de detrás de una planta. Eren confundido y avergonzado no entendía que pasaba.

_-No soy bruja, soy un hada…_ Aclaraba la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa apareciéndose frente a la pareja que se vieron entre sí, algo molestos y avergonzados por ser interrumpidos en un momento tan íntimo se dejaron de ver para dirigir una mirada asesina a la imprudente y pervertida mujer que nerviosa se alejaba de ellos.

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado esperen el final en el proximo :D muchos besos :* y no olviden comentar :D_**


End file.
